The First Hurdle
by nomdeplumekansas
Summary: First fanfic. Looks at what might have happened between Spock, Kirk and Pike returning to the Enterprise and the end of the movie from Jim's POV. Rated for language and underage drinking. Please excuse that I had to guess at minor chars. names.
1. Chapter 1

Jim fell into the captain's chair in a heap. The third day of their five day journey back to San Fransisco was not off to a good start. He wished they had warp capabilities, he wished that Bones would get off his back, he wished he didn't have this pounding headache at eight in the morning, but most of all he wished he didn't have to think about 7,000 dead fellow classmates and a destroyed planet. Then again, what was that phrase his mother had…if wishes were horses…

He'd been down to see Pike once in sickbay and briefed him on the status of the ship, Vulcan and the crew. Pike didn't say much. Jim knew it was a lot of information to take in, in a matter of a few moments. Bones had been strict about keeping the briefing short. He already had Pike on a tough therapy schedule. Bones was really enjoying his new title of CMO a little too much Jim thought with snort. "Captain?" Spock asked, breaking Jim out of his reverie.

"Huh?" Jim turned to look on his former foe.

"You made a noise indicating frustration or amusement," Spock pointed out.

"Sorry, just thinking," Jim turned back to the main screen and watched the stars float by. He knew Starfleet had their hands very full, but having to travel close to 800 million miles on impulse was driving him crazy. He turned to look at Uhura. She'd tried to keep a brave face, but as soon as they began their journey home, cracks were starting to show through her all business facade. He'd overheard her talking to Spock in the mess hall about fate and the Farragut and all that. Apparently the Enterprise wasn't her assigned ship either. Realizing that she could have been one of the causalities of the Battle of Vulcan had really shaken her. In response she tried to throw herself even more into her work, or what little there was. Jim sighed and stood up, pacing across the bridge. Jim was thankful Spock didn't have some comment about this. He knew it would be something about how illogical impatience was and how it was such a primitive human emotion that no Vulcan would lower himself to. The pounding in Jim's temples increased. Sure Spock was dealing with a lot of crap right now, but he was half-human. Why did the Vulcan half have to be the side Spock chose to show. He'd read Spock's file on the first day of their journey home after he'd escaped Bones' clutches.

As acting captain, he wanted to show Pike that he really could do the captain thing and to him this was the ultimate test. He had to know as much as he could about the 612 people serving under him, and more importantly he had to do it at 110%. A good job wouldn't be good enough. Spock Prime said he and Jim were life-long friends. Right now, all Jim could think was bullshit. They were far from friends. The events on Nero's ship helped them move past hatred of each other, but whatever relationship they had, was defiantly strained. Without thinking, Jim rubbed his tender neck. He needed a drink. His first choice would have been a beer or some liquor, but water would have to suffice until he was off duty.

Jim noticed Sulu lightly tapping on the control panel in front of him. Saturn to Earth was an easy journey. It was a fairly straight shot and should have taken a few hours. He smiled a little realizing the Sulu was just as bored and frustrated as he was.

"Can you stop that humming please," Chekov muttered to Sulu. Jim hadn't heard Sulu humming, but realized he must have when Sulu stiffened up and rechecked the coordinates. Things even seemed tense between Chekov and Sulu, though Jim didn't know why. They were as different as night and day, but seemed to work well together when they first boarded. Jim grew bored when he realized the situation between Chekov and Sulu had passed. He needed to get off the bridge or he'd go crazy.

"Spock, the bridge is yours," Jim hefted himself out of his chair and made his way to the turbo lift. He managed to catch Uhura's eye roll before the turbolift's door swooshed closed. Jim didn't press any button but felt himself slide to the floor. "What the hell am I doing!?" he whispered to himself. "Do I really think I can even captain a starship when my entire crew seems to be at odds with one another?" Jim took a few deep breaths before he stood up and punched a button. A few moments later, the engineering room appeared before him. A few engineers stood at attention when they noticed him, but he waved them back to work. He wound around until he found Mr. Scott fighting a one man battle with the warp conductor.

"Hey Scotty," Jim called out, using the nickname he'd dubbed his chief engineer with.

"Captain!" Scotty replied with surprise. "I am workin' on her, but she's in pretty bad shape from the black hole."

"I know," Jim said with a frown. "Is there anything else you can do?"Jim asked.

"I'm givin' ye all she's got Captain," Scotty yelled. Jim clearly heard frustration in his voice.

"Alrighty Scotty, I know you're doing your best." Jim sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Jim knew he'd just be in the way down here so he went back to the turbo lift. As Jim made his way to his briefing room, McCoy paged him.

"Kirk here, what's the problem Bones?"

"I need you and that hobgoblin back in here for a check up on those injuries." Bones explained. Jim sighed and rested his forehead against the wall. Why were Bones and Spock at such odds? Why couldn't Bones just let him rest and recuperate on his own? Why was his best friend on his last nerve right now. "Jim?" Bones called out when he didn't get a response.

"Yeah, I hear you. Give me ten minutes. Call Spock yourself." Jim knew it would be easier to give into Bones than have another damn hypo spray shoved in his neck. He grabbed a couple files to skim while Bones examined him and took his time getting to sickbay. Jim was startled when the turbolift opened at the bridge rather than sickbay and Spock got in.

"So Bones got you too huh?" Jim asked.

"Yes, Doctor McCoy requested to review my injuries." Spock answered stiffly.

"So…how is your dad doing?" Jim asked, trying to fill the awkward silence.

"He is keeping busy." Spock replied shortly.

Jim gave a short nod and the two men returned to silence. Maybe I should go visit Sarek, Jim thought to himself. Luckily, the thought was short lived. He'd never been happier to get off the turbo lift. Each man went to a table and waited until the doctor was able to see them. Jim flipped through Scotty and Sulu's profiles; a few small things catching his eye, but nothing major. Just the usual Starfleet paperwork with the exception of the write-up in Scotty's about Admiral Archer's dog, which Kirk had to admit was pretty funny. After they got the all clear from Bones, Jim and Spock went back to the bridge together.

Jim hadn't been on the bridge for more than ten minutes before Spock and Uhura caught his attention. They were trying to have a quiet conversation without much success. "Well maybe you don't believe in fate, but I do, I could have…" Uhura spoke loud enough that everyone heard that. Embarrassed, she turned back to her station and started listening for any communications of any sort. Spock stood by her side for a minute more before returning to stand behind Jim.

"Captain," Chekov spoke up and slightly turned to face Jim. "Der appears to be a Wukan Wessel ahead of us."

"Wulkan Wessel," Sulu snickered to himself.

Jim saw Chekov's face immediately redden, from embarrassment or anger. Probably some combination of both.

"Lieutenant Sulu!" Jim order sharply "On screen."

Everyone could see the Vulcan cruiser slowly making its way about three thousand miles ahead of them.

"Quite possibly going to the new colony," Spock explained.

"Lieutenant Uhura?" Jim turned to see if any communication attempts were being made. She shook her head, fighting more tears.

"Continue present course." Jim ordered. The headache was back, with a vengeance.

"Of all people to do ship navigations…" Sulu muttered under his breath again.

"Dat's it!" Chekov jumped up from his seat and shoved Sulu with all his strength. Sulu toppled over and lay spread out of the floor. Tears were now freely falling down Uhura's cheeks. Spock stood rooted, shocked at the human display of aggression in front of him.

"Stop it!" Jim bellowed. His head was pounding and he felt control slipping from his fingers. Everyone on the bridge froze when Jim stood up fuming. He hit a button on his chair, Mr. Scott, Dr. McCoy, please come to my briefing room immediately." He released the button, not giving them a chance to respond, he stormed to the turbolift. Sulu, Chekov, Spock, Uhura, with me. Carson, conn is yours." Nobody moved for a second as Jim fought to control his breath and wondered madly what he was going to do. "Now!" he stormed. Everyone jumped into action. If Jim thought the ride to sickbay was awkward, the ride to him briefing room was worse. After everyone had gathered, and sat at the long table, Jim stood and paced for a few minutes. When he felt a little more sure of himself, he turned to his officers.

"As acting captain of this ship…"

"Here we go," Uhura interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"Silence!" Jim ordered and Uhura's moth snapped shut. "As acting captain on this ship, I will have order. I will… have… order!" Jim declared. We've _got_ to work together. Aside from the new cadets and a few professors and brass, we are it. We…are…Starfleet. This is not the Starfleet I knew growing up. I know that we are more than _this_." Jim continued with disgust. "We have got to work together," Jim repeated. I know we all come from different places," he slammed the reports down on the table. "But you know what I've found, is that we all have something in common. We are more alike than you might realize."

The group started protesting this fact vehemently. Jim felt his frustration growing. They just weren't getting it. "SHUT UP!" He yelled again. First he turned to Spock "Koxx, Mestral, Spilk," Then he turned to Bones "Anne and Nancy." Then to Uhura "Arthur and Ray," Then to Sulu, "Kyoto" Next to Scotty "Dr. Liam, Mr. Cahill, Ms. Ennis." Then he looked at Chekov, the group had grown silent at the mention of these names. "Veronica and Alexander" Then with a sigh, Jim added two more names. "Winona and Frank." He was silent then and let what he said sink in. Jim knew what dredging these names up would mean. He read about them. He knew who these people were.

"She told me I shouldn't enlist. I'd never make it. I was a nothing. She told me that my whole damn life." Sulu finally spoke softly. "She hated that she was left with a Chinese stepson…somehow she was okay with marrying a Chinese man though."

"I vas tvelve vhen they told me," Chekov sniffed a little and looked down. "They did not vant me. The foster homes did not vant me either so I thought…Starfleet vas my only choice."

"She took Joanna with her. She took every damn thing. It wasn't like I was the only one. Nancy and I just worked together. Anne wasn't so innocent. I knew what she wanted when we got married, but I didn't care. A simple country doctor wasn't good enough. Well, I showed her." Bones crossed his arms.

"Dad was horrified when I enlisted. He wanted me to be like my sisters. Just marry Ray and have a nice family. I almost backed out and did just that. The first time Ray hit me though… I was gone." Uhura's voice grew hard. "No one was going to tell me how to live _my _life."

"Those those teachers, oh how those teachers gave me grief when I was a laddie." Scotty murmered. "I haven't thought o them in years. Kept after class all the time, for just tryin to figure out how things worked. Me parents worried that I'd ever graduate. When they sent me to Delta Vega, it was like they were sayin' I told ye so."

"The names, you spoke of were childhood classmates who often tried to provoke an human emotional response out of me because I am half human."Spock added simply, but the group could see that the memory did hit a raw nerve.

"You know, I could also have mentioned a few other names, Melissa, Kate, Sarah, even George Kirk." Jim paused a second. "I was always in some scrape or other. I was always in my Dad's shadow. Mom was always off planet, I reminded her too much of George, she'd say. I was always getting pounded by Frank. I was always afraid to get too close to anyone, that they might leave too. Keep them at arm's length." Jim nodded. The room fell silent. After a few minutes, Jim took a seat. "We have all dealt with a lot of shit in our lives. Now we know each other a lot better." He went over to the replomat and got six hard drinks and passed them around and an idea came to his mind. "Can you see how much we all have in common?" He asked before sipping his drink. He chuckles slightly at Chekov's expression to the brandy.

"You'll get used to it," Bones adds with a friendly smile on his face before taking a slow sip of his brandy.

"When we return to earth, in two days, there is going to be a lot of hurt and angry people. We need to be able to go in there as a team and show that Starfleet will go on. They have planned a memorial service for Saturday. Spock, have you heard anything new about the memorial for Vulcan?"

"I have not Captain." Spock responded. "Only that there will be a service held on Sunday."

Jim nodded. "So, what do you say guys? Can we work together and bring the Enterprise home?" There was a round of yes sirs and Jim smiled. He suddenly realized that his headache was easing and he felt relaxed for the first time in days. "Good, but just for good measure, I want to see all of you tonight around 20:00 hours for one more meeting in the rec hall with some of the other crew."

To this Jim got some curious looks. "Sir?" Uhura questioned.

"I found an antique earth entertainment device yesterday and I think I got it working. Tonight I want us to go try it out. From what I read about it in the computer memory banks, it can be a lot of fun and a good way to get to know each other. Two things I think we need more of."

"What is it?" Scotty asked.

"It's called Karaoke. I will see you all at 20:00. Let's get to work, dismissed." Jim said with a glimmer of humor in his eyes. He couldn't wait to see how his crew took to singing old earth songs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, some people asked for a sequel. It took a while to write this because I wanted to find the perfect music for everyone. I hope you all like this. It is nice and long because I made you wait so long. I still don't own Star Trek or anything. I am in college. I am broke. I live on Easy Mac and reviews. ******

Jim was anxiously flipping through an old fashioned looking notebook when the rest of his senior staff cautiously crept into the rec hall. Glancing up, Jim couldn't help but chuckle. "You guys look like cadet review, relax!"

The rest of the staff glanced at each other and tried their best to relax.

"Jim, I did some reading this afternoon on this whole Karaoke thing…" Bones started.

"Great, cause I have the perfect song picked out for you," Jim interrupted, slapping McCoy on the back.

"I really don't think," Bones tried again.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Jim lead the group over to a table. "Chekov, here, take a look through this thing and see if a song grabs you." Jim thrust the binder into the shocked ensign's hands. "I'm going to get us a round of drinks. I think that'll help and stage fright."

"Stage fright?" Sulu squeaked.

"Yeah kid," Bones explained. "You pick out a song, then you go up there," He pointed to the front of the room where Jim hooked up the karaoke machine. "and sing along with music."

"Oh no," Uhura jumped up from the table."No way captain."

"Uhura, you've got a beautiful voice," Jim sighed as he carried a tray of drinks back to the table.

"How would you know?" Uhura's eyes narrowed.

"The morning of the day you caught me with Galia…" Jim's smile widened. "Did you know she sang in the shower?" Jim turned to Spock.

"Captain!" Uhura gasped before shooting him a dirty look. "You were there all day?!" Spock simply raised an eyebrow.

No one said anything for a minute and Scotty reached over and grabbed the bottle of Scotch and a shot glass. He quickly threw a drink back. "Well, are we gonne do this?" He chuckled.

"Scotty, you go ahead if you're ready, I think Bones might need some more coaxing." Jim frowned slightly. He walked over to the machine with Jim and figured out how to get the song he wanted programmed in. A piano rhythm quickly filled the large room. It took Scotty a few seconds to get the tempo, but he soon caught it and his thick Scottish brogue also filled the room.

"_I like that old time rock and roll. The kind of music that soothes the soul…"_

It wasn't long before the audience grew and everyone was clapping and cheering along. Scotty started to really get into the act, dancing around the stage. Uhura, who'd been reading over Sulu's shoulder, jumped up when Scotty's song ended to put her own song in. Uhura looked straight at Jim as she started singing.

"_You're a real tough cookie with a long history, _

_of breaking little hearts, like the one in me. _

_Thats o.k., lets see how you do it. _

_Put up your dukes, lets get down to it! _

_Hit me with your best shot!"_

After Uhura finished her song and sat down triumphantly, She took a long drink from the glass Spock handed her.

"I told you she had a good voice," Jim grinned.

"You're terrible Captain." Uhura shook her head.

"We're off duty Uhura, it's Jim." Jim winked. "So who's next!"

"I'll go I guess," Sulu shrugged nervously. "Pavel, you've gotta do this with me though!"

Chekov's face was bright red, but he silently followed Sulu up to the make-shift stage. He stood nervously while Sulu put the song in the machine and explained why he chose the song. "In honor of Starfleet and where I grew up," Sulu chuckled and jumped on the stage next to Chekov. "_Welcome to the hotel California. Such a lovely place, such a lovely face…"_

Everyone cheered for Sulu and Chekov after their song ended and they made their way back to the table.

"That vas fun," Chekov laughed as he slid into his seat. "I don't know vhy I vas so nervous about going up zer."

"See Bones!" Jim proded. "Even Chekov is having fun."

"I don't see you picking on Spock," McCoy pointed out.

"True enough," Jim gave in. "It's time for a trio guys," Jim jumped up and grabbed Spock and Bones by the wristed and pulled them up front with him dispite strong protests from both of them. "_Come on you guys_," Jim sighed deeply. "It's all in fun!" Jim turned his back from Spock and Bones as he loaded the next song. He winked devilishly at Scotty, Uhura, Sulu and Chekov. It was clear Jim could barely contain his laughter. Everyone was a little surprised when an beat that was and old music style called rap started.

Jim danced a little to try to get either man to smile.

"_It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time_

_It's Tricky...it's Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)"_

Jim was happy enough by the end of the song that both men seemed to be singing along with him.

Jim had barely sat down when Scotty leaned over pointing to a song in the book. Jim nodded, "Yeaaah!" He took a quick drink while Scotty loaded the song in.

"This is for Admiral Archer and his dumb dog," Scotty called out.

"And for my mom and Frank," Jim added quickly.

"And Delta Vega!" Scotty also quickly shot out. He and Jim were laughing as they started singing.

"_When you see my face _

_I hope it gives you hell, _

_I hope it gives you hell. _

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, _

_I hope it gives you hell."_

Even in the audience, Chekov, Uhura and Bones started singing along.

The group was progressively getting drunker and drunker. Jim knew this was true when Spock suggested Uhura pick a song for both of them, something 'softer'. After a few minutes of looking, Uhura smiled. "I've got the perfect song." Spock stood up, and looked back with a barely noticeable look of surprise when he saw Uhura sloppily whispering in Jim's ear. Jim just laughed and nodded, leaving Spock worried about what was to come.

She hurried over to the machine and took an extra long time putting the song in.

Spock couldn't help but smile a little at Nyota's choice in song. It was beautiful. He knew he'd have to ask her the title of it later, assuming he could remember to ask.

"_If everyone loved and nobody lied._

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing Amen _

_Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive."_

When the song ended, Spock went to sit back down and noticed Uhura wasn't with him. "I'm dedicating this one to Spock," Uhura spoke in the microphone with a girlish giggle. "It's from one of my favorite holos."

"_My baby he dont talk sweet,  
He ain't got much to say  
But he loves me, loves me, loves me  
I know that he loves me anyway_

And maybe he dont dress fine  
But i dont really mind  
Because every time he pulls me near  
I just want to cheer

Lets hear it for the boy  
Lets give the boy a hand  
Lets hear it for my baby  
You know you go to understand"

Jim glanced over at Spock as Uhura was singing her heart out strutting across the stage. He was pleased to see a small smile at the corners of Spock's mouth. As Uhura's song ended, Jim turned on Bones again.

"Bones will you please do this one song I found? It'll be funny. Think of it as irony or something crazy like that." Jim begged.

McCoy scanned the lyrics. "Jim, this song is the complete opposite…"

"I know!" Jim sighed with exasperation. "_That_ is why it would be funny."

"Alright," Bones sighed and stood up.

"Really!" Jim clapped his hands together.

"Yes, but you _owe me_ Jim Kirk. You owe me _big time_!" Bones pointed a stern finger at Jim.

"You name it!" Jim grinned as he went to load the song.

Bones took the microphone from Uhura with a heavy sigh and stood at the front of the hall waiting for the lyrics, already regretting letting Jim talk him into doing this.

"_well  
I got a woman way over town that's good to me oh yeah  
Say I got a woman way over town good to me oh yeah  
She give me money when I'm in need  
Yeah she's a kind of friend indeed  
I got a woman way over town that's good to me oh yeah_

She saves her lovin early in the morning just for me oh yeah  
She saves her lovin early in the morning just for me oh yeah  
She saves her lovin just for me oh she love me so tenderly  
I got a woman way over town that's good to me oh yeah

She's there to love me both day and night  
Never grumbles or fusses always treats me right  
Never runnin in the streets and leavin me alone  
She knows a woman's place is right there now in her home"

Jim was cracking up laughing, and the rest of the senior staff was trying to politely listen. Bones was glaring at Jim. Suddenly Scotty was laughing just as hard as Jim almost falling out of his chair. "I cannae hold it any longer!" Scotty said as tears came to his eyes. Bones was having a hard time even keeping a stern face. Soon he and everyone was laughing more than singing. When the song ended, McCoy came and sat back down with the group.

"So…" Jim prompted.

"It was funny," Bones finally admitted.

"Told ya so!" Jim smirked into his glass. "Uhura, could you grab us another round?"

"Sure," Uhura sighed deeply and went over to the replomat.

While she was gone, Jim quickly told the rest of the guys to meet him on stage for the next song when the music started. He scurried up to the stage to get the song started. Quickly the other guys hurried up and joined in serenading Uhura.

"_Woman I can hardly express,  
My mixed emotion at my thoughtlessness,  
After all I'm forever in your debt,  
And woman I will try express,  
My inner feelings and thankfullness,  
For showing me the meaning of succsess,  
oooh well, well,  
oooh well, well,"_

After the song ended and Uhura gave them all a standing ovation, Jim noticed that their audience had thinned out quite a bit. "Computer, time?" Jim asked, feeling his body sway with the liquor as he took a deep drink.

"It is currently oh-three hundred hours."

"Uuuhhnnn…" Sulu groaned. "My shift starts in four hours."

Chekov nodded ruefully. "Mine too," he said softly. "Fifteen more minutes." He continued, brightening up a bit.

"That's the spirit!" Jim grinned. He knew his staff would be hurting the next morning, but they needed this time to unwind more than anything.

Sulu went up to the machine to load a song and Jim settled into his seat.

"_Live a life less ordinary  
Live a life extraordinary with me  
Live a life less sedentary  
Live a life evolutionary with me  
Well I hate to be a bother,  
But it's you and there's no other, I do believe  
You can call me naive but...  
I know me very well (at least as far as I can tell)  
And I know what I need"_

When Sulu sat back down, Jim nodded. "Excellent choice Sulu!"

"Thanks, I thought it would be a good one." Sulu answered yawning.

"Okay, I think I am going to do the last song for the night," Jim said a little more seriously than anyone expected as he stood up and stretched. He went over to the machine and stopped before carefully loading his song. "As far as dedications go, this one is for all of you, the best group of people I have ever had the experience of knowing. I don't know what will happen when we get back to Earth. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if I am on academic suspension," Jim winked at Spock. "I just wanted to thank you all for all of your hard work. You all can be proud of what you've done in the last few days. Whatever the future holds for each of you, I want you to know that today has turned into one of the best days of my entire life. My whole life, I've waited for the chance to be here, on a starship with an amazing crew. Time after time, I felt like that dream was getting further and further away. I actually though I had lost the chance for good when we got the call for the Battle of Vulcan. Thanks to Bones, I'm here now," Jim smiled weakly at McCoy. "I was a bitter and arrogant cadet, and then everything happened…"Jim trailed off. "I knew I had to be more than a name, a legacy of my Dad. This was the time that I had to take my place as part of the most amazing and talented group of people I know. Spock, we spoke earlier this evening, and all, but even still I just want to tell you again, regardless of what happens when we get back to Earth, please know, that you will always find a friend in me. Uhura, Nyota," Jim grinned. "I finally got that first name, I know we didn't get off to a good start. You saw right through me. It is a little scary how well you do that! I just want you to know that I have the utmost respect for you and I think you are very talented in the tounges…" Jim smirked a little and Uhura smiled back. She knew Jim was teasing her now like a brother would tease a sister, not in a mean or perverted way. "Scotty, you're brilliant! You and I will always have Delta Vega, and we will never go back. Ever!" Scotty chuckled a little. "Your curiosity and thirst for knowledge alone make you a good engineer. The fact that you've treated this ship like "a lady" as you put it, makes you an awesome engineer. Chekov, you're young, you're wild, you're all over the place, but you are good. You saved Sulu's and my butt the other day. With the talent you have at seventeen, I know there's not going to be any stopping you from achieving so much success. You remind me a bit of me at your age with all the drive and charisma you have. Don't worry though, it'll all balance out and I am sure you'll turn out far better than I have! Sulu, you're something else. When you told me your combat skills were in fencing, I thought to myself, oh Lord, what is this kid doing here. Well you sure proved me wrong. You are a talented pilot and pretty intimidating with those swords of yours. Thanks for saving my ass from that Romulan on the drill. I'd want you on my side if I ever get in another fight, which is highly likely knowing me." Jim laughed a little. "Just remember to always check the parking break." Everyone chuckled a little at that. "Bones, Bones, what can I say!? If it weren't for you, I would be back at the academy, asleep in my own bed, if not some townie girl's bed. I wouldn't have almost been eaten, gotten frostbite, burned alive by a giant drill, or thrown out a Romulan airlock. I could have avoided all that if it weren't for you. Thank you Bones," Jim smiled. "Thank you for _almost_ every minute of it. I still think I could have done without all the hyposprays. Still, you are my best friend and I want to thank you for helping me out, bailing me out, lifting my spirits, picking me up, knocking me down and deflating my head I also have to say, that what you have done for Pike is amazing for what I can understand of it. You got that bug out and he is sitting up on his own now. Way to step up as CMO. I know you will be CMO of your own ship soon enough, but I hope you'll still have time for your number one paitent." Jim said with a smile. Bones simply nodded. The entire senior staff was sitting a bit straighter, surprised at the thoughtful and moving words from their acting captain. "Okay, let's get this song started." Jim's voice cracked a bit. He hit play on the machine and a soft melody started.

"_It's been a long road  
Getting from there to here  
It's been a long time  
But my time is finally near_

And I can feel the change in the winds right now  
Nothing's in my way  
And they're not gonna hold me down no more  
No there not gonna hold me down

Cause I've got faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith to believe  
I can do anything  
I've got strength of the soul  
And no one's gonna bend or break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith  
I've got faith  
Faith of the heart

It's been a long night  
Trying to find my way  
Been through the darkness  
Now I finally have my day  
And I will see my dreams come alive at last  
I will touch the sky  
And they're not gonna hold me down no more  
No there not gonna change my mind

Cause I've got faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith to believe  
I can do anything  
I've got strength of the soul  
And no one's gonna bend or break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith  
Faith of the heart

I've known a wind so cold and seen the darkest days  
But now the winds I feel, are only winds of change  
I've been through the fire and I've been through the rain  
But I'll be fine

Cause I've got faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith to believe  
I can do anything  
I've got strength of the soul  
And no one's gonna bend or break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith

I've got faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith to believe  
And no one's gonna bend or break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith  
I've got faith  
Faith of the heart

It's been a long road  
Oh, it's been long road"

After the song ended, Jim quietly turned the karaoke machine off. There were murmurs of 'good night' as people left to go catch an hour or two of sleep before their shifts started. It was going to be a long journey home, but Jim knew that his crew would make it. He also knew his karaoke machine would be getting more use if he could help it!

**Thanks to Bob Segar, Pat Benatar, The Eagles, RUN-DMC, All American Rejects, Nickleback, Denise Williams, Ray Charles, John Lennon, Carbon Leaf, Rod Stewart. I thought it would be nice to reference ST: Enterprise here. That series gets so little respect. I obviously don't own any of these songs or the rights or anything. If I did, I don't think I would be writing fan fiction. Thanks to everyone who read this update! Please feel free to review. I love reviews!**


End file.
